The Promise of Home
by JustJun
Summary: Lind x Peorth LEMON. Its war time in heaven see how the lovers cope as Lind heads off to fight. Warning: yuri/ femslash and fun shower time


**The promise of Home **

**Rating**: M

**Warning**: Yuri- Femslash also don't read if you're not 18 blah blah blah

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ah! my goddess or any of its characters.

**A/N**: Whoa I'm back, and I have my writing groove. I really hoped I haven't made the yuri fans out there wait too long. I'm SO sorry for the long delay. I really hope that this M rated fic (because you know you've all been waiting for it) puts me back in your good graces. Enjoy

* * *

The sound of boots clicking against marble floors echoed throughout the hallways as the woman in question hurries her walking. She is on the verge of running, flying even, but she can't seem too desperate. As leader of the admin section in heaven, she must remain calm, composed, and confident at all times, but in truth, she's worried, tired and scared. Scared especially for her lover, Lind. She passes through the last set or doors and arrives at the landing station, the airport of sorts for heaven. The only way in and out of heaven was those small platforms that gods and goddess' used with their teleportation spells. Peorth quickly makes her way to the front of the awaiting crowd of gods and goddess' alike that all waited. They had all gathered today for one important reason, the Valkyries were coming home.

* * *

**Four months earlier**

Lind sat anxiously at Peorth's dining table; the rose goddess was attempting to cook again. Peorth's sudden domestic urge came from the fact that she wanted to best Belldandy in the area, so whenever Lind was available Peorth would bring her a new selection of treats to try. More often than not it caused Lind to run to the nearest toilet the minute she consumed them, but being a good girlfriend she never complained, well she never voiced her opinions at least.

"It's done" Peorth sang as she brought forth her latest creation from the kitchen. She placed the bubbling dish in front of Lind, who gulped and grabbed her fork with a trembling hand. The dish was green in colour, it probably used to be vegetables before it entered Peorth's hands, and it bubbled as if it were alive and angry. It appeared there were some chunks of meat thrown in, but from what animal Lind couldn't tell.

"What is this again?" she asked trying to buy more time.

"Grimwald Goulash."

"Grimwald? Isn't that the name of the insane butcher cook? What are you doing cooking his recipes?"

"Belldandy says that she can't make anything from his cookbook taste good, so if I make his dishes taste good I will be the better goddess!" Lind sighed, she never understood this whole competitive issue. "Go on take a bite then" Lind snapped out of her thoughts. She raised her fork and poked a green chunk, she raised it to her mouth, preparing herself when suddenly loud sirens rang throughout the apartment. They looked at each other and went to the window to look outside. God and goddesses were flying frantically about as buildings exploded and collapsed. The siren and the warning lights were going off signalling to everyone to go to their posts.

"What in Kami's name is going on?" Peorth muttered.

"I'm not sure but this issue can be resolved quicker with our help. You go to admin and I'll head to the Valkyrie centre. I'm sure we'll find out." They materialised out through the window, and with a quick kiss, they hastily flew their separate ways.

* * *

In the admin center Peorth made her way to the main control seat and sat down. Typing her passcodes in she brought up screens of the city; it was chaos. The streets were filled with building debris and smoke. She switched to another screen in the sky, the Valkyries were fighting with each other, this wasn't any training battle they looked like they fighting to kill. A Valkyrie took a blow to the chest and fell from the sky like a raindrop. Horror struck she closed all the screens.

"Ers what is going on?" without looking up or stopping her furious typing she responded

"We're not sure either Peorth. We've just been given the order from the Seraph to try to maintain the magical balance and shields in the area. Hold on I'm patching through a call." A large screen appeared in the centre of the room, it was Kami's office, and he had his back facing the camera, he too was watching the events in the city through his window.

"Peorth I trust you and everyone else would like an update on the situation."

"Yes we would Kami." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"The ArchDuke of Randgraz has rebelled in an attempt to overthrow me. I cannot reveal details at this moment, but the fate of heaven and many noble families lie in the balance. I trust you know how to handle the situation?"

"Yes Kami. We'll correspond with the Valkyrie and defence teams to free the city."

"And I want to stress one thing; all the members of the house of Randgraz must be blacklisted, and caught. I want to avoid any deaths if possible." With that, Kami logged off. The horrid sound of another explosion could be heard very near to the admin building. To deal with break ins and demons are one thing, but to handle gods is the most difficult. Not only are they your own, but they understand how things operate, they understand the system and its weak points, this isn't going to be easy Peorth thought.

* * *

The sound of furious typing echoed throughout the admin center. Most of the goddess' that worked there continued on throughout the night until another goddess came to relieve them for a few precious hours of sleep. Since Kami-sama called, she had been sorting through the mess left over after the attacks on the city, ordering rebuilds, healing stations for the wounded, reinstating power in the damaged areas, and finding shelter for people whose homes were destroyed. Ers flew up to her station and smiled sympathetically before dropping off yet another stack of status reports which Peorth needed to read through and sign. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and massaged her temples.

"Why is it every time I'm leader something always goes wrong?" she mumbled to herself.

"I think it's because you seem to attract trouble," a voice answered. Peorth smiled knowing who the voice belonged to even with her eyes closed. She wearily opened one eye than the other to be greeted with the site of Lind. She jumped up immediately in worry for her lover.

"Lind what happened? Look at the state of you!" The usually clean and immaculate Lind had tears and cuts all over her uniform with stains of blood and dirt all blended in. Her right sleeve was hanging on by a thread; literally, it might as well not be there.

"The Valkyries were ordered to track down the blacklisted members from the house of Randgraz. The trainees were sustaining too many injuries so only the first class Valkyries have been sent out." She paused and sighed, which was a sight in itself for the stoic Lind, she continued "I see why the seraph ordered it, but the first class' are being overwhelmed at the moment. Mist and I returned to headquarters only moments ago and she passed out on the nearest bed she saw." Peorth winced and frowned as she saw a fresh trickle of blood drip down Lind's neck; Lind either ignored it or couldn't feel it. Naturally, Peorth placed her hand onto the Valkyries neck, feeling the small gash under her palm and healed it. "Oh, was I bleeding?" Lind asked.

"Yes." She paused and sighed, "Lind you're too tired you should be resting."

"So should you."

Lind took Peorth's hand from her neck and seeing the fresh blood, her own blood on Peorth's palm she used her one intact sleeve to wipe the blood away.

"It's ok. you don't have to" Peorth said, but she secretly loved the gesture. Lind finished but held onto Peorth hands stroking it with her thumb rhythmically. They stared at each other for a while, only communicating with their eyes. There was no need to say 'I missed you,' or 'I love you' they already knew, the feelings were already etched in their hearts.

"Peorth-san the protective barriers in sector 4 and 9 have been broken!" Ers shouted out. Peorth quickly sat back down in her chair and started typing furiously in an attempt to try and correct the situation.

"Quickly establish a back up program and get those barriers back up before they make it into the civilian areas. Call for the local defensive Valkyrie unit to respond."

"Negative. The local defence unit are either injured or out of action because of attacks from the house of Randgraz" Chronus called out. Lind's eyes widened in shock at hearing the news of the valkyries

"The house of Randgraz really attacked us?" asked Peorth in disbelief.

"Yes, they launched at the defensive unit in full battle mode. We have the fight recorded here, the valkyries-"

"How many valkyries are out of action?" Lind interrupted hastily. Chronus looked up at the ice goddess and attempted to answer but she froze, either at the thought of her friends dying or the intense stare Lind was giving her. Ers quickly intercepted seeing her friend frozen

"Four valkyries are confirmed dead."

"Curses!" Lind exclaimed and slammed the desk so hard the impact caused a small tremor in the ground.

"Quickly now, call reserve valkyrie units to inspect the area and issue an order to evacuate the citizens nearby" Peorth called out. They all nodded and got to work. Lind brought up her own screen on the monitor to see the life status of the valkyries in question. She sighed at seeing the news was true and bowed her head down. Peorth in empathy stroked the valkyries arm to try and sooth her anger but it didn't work, Lind gritted her teeth and stared at the monitor, lost in her own thoughts.

"Lind" she tried, but received no response. "Lind" she tried again but still nothing.

"I need to go back out there" Lind muttered after a while.

"What?"

"I said I need to go back out there."

"I heard you perfectly well the first time. Are you insane? Look at you, you're tired and injured, you're in no state to go out there. Kami knows what'll happen if you do." Lind turned to face her with an uncharacteristic scowl.

"That's the whole reason why I need to go back. Four valkyries are dead, who knows how many more there are or will be. They graduated only two weeks ago, I gave them their fighting wings, now look. I practically issued their deaths." She paused and shook her head "If I leave now I can prevent this happening again. At least I can put up a fighting chance. If my life saves theirs or any others than I'd be proud at having done so."

"Listen to yourself!" Peorth snapped "you're issuing your own death, you think that's honourable? You think dying is honourable?"

"It is my job as a Valkyrie to give my life at any moment." Peorth stood again and forced Lind to turn and look at her. They stared into each other's eyes with equal intensity, both thinking different things yet feeling the same base emotion of protective fury.

They had had this argument before, and they probably will many times into the future, and the outcome was always...unanswered. Usually one would submit to the other's viewpoint, but that always took a long while, all spent debating and arguing, both trying to knock some sense into the other. What scared Peorth more now than any other time that Lind wanted to go on some courageous solo mission was that Lind might actually die this time. The thought sent shivers up Peorth's spine. If Lind died, she couldn't go on living. Yes, she would live, but what life would she have without her Valkyrie? That wouldn't be living.

"Peorth-san" a god called out. She sat back down not before giving Lind one last look, meaning that this tiff of theirs wasn't over.

"Yes?"

"Update on sectors 4 and 9. Reserve valkyries have been called onto the field and temporary magic borders are being sent up."

"Good how far along is the backup program?"

"37% so far." Peorth nodded and typed in her access codes confirming the actions.

Lind's tensed shoulders relaxed slightly, but she still felt on edge. Four valkyries, ones that she knew and personally taught, had died in the line of duty, how else was she meant to feel? She feels guilt mostly, and angry, but...that anger shouldn't be directed at Peorth; it should never be directed at Peorth. Lind placed her tired hand on Peorth's shoulder and she turned around in her chair. Peorth still seemed fumed, as if she expected Lind to just storm off into battle. With a gulp and swallow of her pride Lind spoke those two words that would cool off everything between them

"I'm sorry." A small smile appeared on Peorth's face, and Lind could tell that she was laughing internally at having won their little dispute.

"It's ok" Peorth replied. "I'm sorry too." Peorth took Lind's hand from her shoulder and kissed it lightly, then held it with both her own.

"Peorth, come on lets go home" Lind said softly using that tone that made Peorth give in to anything.

"So that's why you're here is it?" Peorth teased; already back in her 'normal' mode. She let go of Lind's hand and sat down in her chair. "Shame on you Lind. We're both exhausted and yet you want to bring me home to ravage me senseless. Honestly I thought that the other night when we-"

"No, no, no!" Lind quickly interrupted and she blushed uncharacteristically upon hearing the giggling and laughing of the surrounding admin goddesses. She coughed and resumed her composure, ignoring the stares and laughter around her. She was Lind, the one winged Valkyrie damn it and yet one sentence from Peorth could turn her into a bumbling fool. "I just want to hold you in my arms whilst we sleep because judging from the warfare today, I don't know when I might be able to do it again." Lind's bold statement caught Peorth off guard, but only for a moment. With a quick nod from Peorth, Chronus quickly made a call to alert another leader to take over. She stood and linked her arms with Lind and they made their way home.

* * *

As tired as she was, Lind still managed to find some energy left to head towards the bathroom for a well deserved shower. She closed the door behind her and immediately disrobed, throwing her torn uniform into a corner of the room. She looked around her and was for once grateful to Peorth at having chosen such an apartment with a large bathroom as theirs. She approached the large shower cubicle and turned on the water, letting it run for a while till is was perfectly hot. The heat should hopefully relax my muscles Lind thought.

Taking a step back she saw herself in the full length mirror on the wall. Every part of her body was damaged and scarred. Luckily she had only retained minimal damage from the events that day, and each bruise or cut obtained could easily be healed to leave no trace. Moving her hand slowly up to her abdomen, she caressed a long scar there. This scar was special. It was from when a doppelganger of Peorth had stabbed her, and when she almost bled out to death. It represented that with all her strength and skill, that Peorth was still her greatest weakness, something every great valkyrie didn't want. But it was Peorth that had healed her with all her might, bringing Lind back from very reach of death. Peorth was also her strength, the only person she could rely on completely and devote herself to. Seeing it reminded her that even with all her godly powers she can still die. She is not expendable, especially now, considering she has a life and love to return to after battle.

Hot steam began to fill the room, condensing the mirror and the tiles. Quickly she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash over and caress her body. Lind let out a haggard breath and placed a hand on the wall to support herself. She threw her head back, throwing her hair behind her and used her other hand to smooth it down. The water washed over her face completely as she raised her head and stood there, just letting the heat relax her muscles. Suddenly Lind felt two arms wrap around her waist, and she leaned back into the embrace.

"I didn't hear you come in" Lind exclaimed.

"That was the point."

Slowly Lind turned around and she pushed the rose goddess back against the wall, leaning with one hand holding Peorth's waist and the other holding onto the wall. Peorth was trapped effectively, but what a trap to be in. In this position Lind seemed to tower over her, and she loved it. They neared each other and kissed slowly, building up their passion. As tired as they were they both wanted to touch each other, the need was too great after a day like today.

Lind had once revealed that her deepest fear was that she would never return after a mission, that she would die a warrior, alone and helpless. It had once been an honour for Lind to achieve a true warrior's death, all Valkyrie sought to one day go out in battle and have their name etched in tales of bravery and heroics. But, that all changed for Lind when she realised she was in love with the loud, proud, competitive, slightly insane at times, rose goddess Peorth. What had once been an ideal for her had become her greatest fear; Lind now never wanted to waste a moment of their lives together. If she were to die in battle at least Peorth would know how the Valkyrie loved her.

Peorth made the first move. She trailed her hand down Lind's back, dragging her nails along lightly knowing Lind liked the feeling until she reached Lind's soft ass. She brought her hand to the other side and squeezed it, making Lind press onto her more. Lind quickly got the messege and she broke their kiss, and started trailing down Peorth smooth white neck. She stopped at Peorth's pulse and started licking there, before biting down causing a delightful sense of pain and lust to shoot through Peorth's body. Peorth was immediately wet, and it wasn't from the shower.

"Lind" Peorth huskily spoke. Lind let out a light chuckle at how sensitive Peorth was. Hot lips returned to Peorth's as she felt Lind's hand confidently move up to her breasts. The touches were light on purpose, and Peorth could feel a ghostly touch as Lind caressed her gently. Lind squeezed lightly but soon increased the pressure as Peorth's breaths grew shallower. Lind suddenly broke away from her tortuous assault, but before she could complain she felt Lind's other hand reach her inner thigh. The sensation was delightfully tortuous as Lind teased her by drawing circles on her thigh. Peorth's moans would heighten every time Lind would go higher and closer to where Peorth wanted, needed to be touched, but just as suddenly she would move away.

"Lind don't tease" Peorth moaned as she gripped on Lind's ass tighter. The light touches and soft caresses were driving her insane. Suddenly Lind moved down and took the other neglected nipple into her hot mouth, biting it softly and her other hand moved up to Peorth's other set of lips. She can feel as Lind drag her fingers up and down her slit, still teasing. She pauses momentarily causing Peorth to thrust her hips forward and Lind uses one finger to probe her lightly, gathering wetness.

"Peorth you're so wet."

"Oh Kami please" Peorth exhales.

"Please what?"

"Please Lind, I need you inside me" she desperately cried out.

Never one to disappoint Lind moves up and gives Peorth a passionate kiss and without warning thrusts two fingers into her causing Peorth to gasp out. She begins a slow rhythm, pressing into Peorth lightly much to Peorth's annoyance as she tries to quicken Lind's pace, so desperate is she for release. Lind adds another finger and quickens her pace. Bolts of pleasure surge throughout her body as the thrusts got harder and more urgent. They soon found a rhythm that managed to quell Peorth's urgency but was not yet enough for her to climax. Soon the sound of Lind's fingers pumping into Peorth's slick centre reached them despite the shower, and the sound alone is almost enough to make Lind come. Peorth is gasping and moaning at every thrust now and she is gripping Lind's ass in time. Lind suddenly uses her thumb and presses down firmly on Peorth's nub and finally Peorth's legs give way and she almost comes. Her knees buckle at the delightful pressure and it seems only Lind's arm and the fingers inside her are holding her up. The thought alone caused a new flood of wetness.

"Ah!" Peorth moans as she manages to open her eyes.

They stare at each other as Lind curls her fingers forward, touching that special spot inside Peorth. Peorth was in heaven, the sensations she was feeling was exquisite. The caresses inside of her and the pressure on her nub was growing too much, she was practically shaking with pleasure. But she didn't want to be outdone. Noticing her lover's heavy breaths Peorth moved up to caress Lind's breasts and she shifts her thigh in between Lind's legs, pressing upwards into Lind's wet centre. Lind pauses momentarily, lost in the sensation, as Peorth moves her leg against her. A strong grip on her breast reminds her to breath, to move and soon she is thrusting her hips down at the same pace as she presses into Peorth. Their thrusting becomes erratic as they are stuck in that moment of wanting the feeling to last forever yet wanting release at the same time. Lind can feel Peorth's smooth inner walls tighten and she knows that she should bring this to an end. She curls her fingers upwards once more, pressing that spot and Peorth screams suddenly as she orgasms. Her inner walls clench deliciously around Lind's fingers and it's the sight of Peorth with her back arched and chest pressed forwards, water dripping down her chest with her head leaning back that causes Lind to climax with her. Lind continues her thrusting through Peorth's orgasm, trying to make it last as long as possible, before slowly stopping. She removes her hand, earning a small moan from her lover, and she kisses the rose goddess lightly. Their breathing returns to normal eventually and Peorth kisses her lover forcefully, almost desperately, she knows what will come tormorrow.

"I love you Lind"

"I love you too."

* * *

Every able valkyrie was ordered depart the following day. They all lined up in formation, ready to fly out at any moment on the landing stations. Some broke rank though but the captains and leaders turned a blind eye to it as they bid goodbye to their families and loved ones. Some were scared, some were eager to fight, but most of all they were ready protect their home.

Peorth lay in bed and stared up at her bedroom ceiling. She could hear the shouts and talking of the people bidding goodbye to their relatives going off to fight. Lind had left only moments ago to join her comrades, yet already she was filled with heart-ache and worry. They had made love again after returning to bed, although that time is was slower, more passionate, if that were possible. She could still recall Lind's words to her

"_No matter what Peorth I will return to you."_

"_How do you know though? Anything can happen."_

"_I can't predict the future you know that. But with every breath I breathe and every move I make, I will return to you. You are my love, my life, my home."_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_I promise." _

She tossed and turned in bed once more, and started to cry softly as she heard the Valkyrie bugle sound out.

**

* * *

**

Present day

The war was over, the villains were captured now all was left was for the heroes to return. Peorth searched through the crowd of arriving warriors, seeking out a certain person, but she couldn't spot her yet. She waited on the sidelines watching as families left after being reunited with their loved ones, until it seemed every Valkyrie had arrived and no more were to come. She anxiously walked towards the landing platform as it lit up again indicating another Valkyrie was arriving. It shone brightly and her heart sank as she realised it wasn't Lind.

"Peorth" a voice called out to her, he quickly spun around to see Mist.

"Mist, I'm happy to see you're ok."

"Thank you"

"Do you know where Lind is?"

"She's not back yet?"

"No." Replied Peorth nervously. "What happened?"

"Lind and I volunteered to make sure everyone got back ok, but we got split up. I waited for all of the team to return before I did. I just assumed she was already here." Panic spread through Peorth like a fire.

"We have go back out there. She could be hurt or injured unable to call for help. We have to-"

"Calm down" a familiar voice called out. They turned to the source and smiled as Lind reappeared through the teleportation pad. Peorth's eyes began to tear up as her Valkyrie walked towards her. Unable to control herself she ran to Lind and jumped, embracing her into a tight hug. She buried her head onto Lind's shoulder as she started crying. There was no more need to worry, no more need to ponder if her valkyrie was ok or not. She was here and she was fine. Lind held onto her and closed her eyes enjoying the familiar embrace.

"I'm home" Lind whispered.

* * *

**Omake**

**1) When Kami calls up the admin department **

**Kami:** Peorth I trust you and everyone else would like an update on the situation

Peorth nods in earnest

**P**: Hai Kami what's going on?

**K**: Heaven must go into full war mode because the ArchDuke of Randgraz he....

**P**: Yes?

**K**: He told me the ending to Harry potter!!!!

**2) Peorth and Lind reading the script**

Lind is blushing

Peorth: Ah i see you've read the shower scene already

Lind nods

**P**: so what do you think?

**L**: I don't mind as long as it's done tastefully

Lind starts to daydream

**P**: Lind you're nose is bleeding

* * *

**A/N**: Tadaaaaa

So what do ya'll think of my first smut? The plot is a bit weak I admit, and i did write the second half in a rush to get this posted out, but i hope you're all enjoyed it.

Hopefully now that I've broken the smut ice, i can write more in the future perhaps. Maybe a mara x urd one for you loyal fans ^^. Anyway tell me what you thought, i do love reviews.

please review as it spurs me on to write more yuri goodness, and we all know that we need it ;)


End file.
